playschoolfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinga Bird
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Play School Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Play Online Please go to ABC 4 Kids online to Play School.﻿ This is your lesson step-by-step: #Edit one page. #Make a edits again. #Talk to anyone to a talk page. OK, I must to do it by step by step. NOTE: You can do in my goals OK? Shut Up! Please shut up! Do them All Finish them all the goals! That's why you must to not block in her user's block mode! No! The Woods is fake. Jackbilly Blocked Did you blocked Jackbilly yet? Yes. Hi! Oh! You have a day off yesterday. Back! Thanks for not blocking you because everyone likes you. Well your not blocking in this wiki, why you block for 1 year on Fantendo and also block for 1 month turn into 3 months. NO MORE JAPANESE!!!!! Can you put a sysop back, and Pingu Bird too?